


The Countdown

by LemonCat64



Category: Ninjala (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCat64/pseuds/LemonCat64
Summary: Chaim was always special. He always beat the other kids in everything. He was smarter then them, faster, and stronger. But this isn't always a good thing. For ninja's often attract other ninjas. And with that, the countdown to Chaim fate begins.





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP

Chaim ran like hell. His breathing was unsteady and worried. Chaim himself was filled with fear and worry himself. But to explain why is to go centuries back. Back to the time of Ninjas. This is important because Chaim was a ninja himself, not yet at least, but the physical bonus had definitely manifested. This gave him powers other kids didn't have. He was smarter, faster, stronger. It was as if he had some sort of ability or advantage that made him out perform the rest of them. But this also singled him out. He was constantly chosen to be "The one to beat!" as the other kids said.

Anyways. Chaim was currently being chased


End file.
